The Empress, Draped in Pleasure
by Eliza Darling
Summary: The Commander is their best pilot in their galaxy, with charm and looks to seduce anyone who encounters him. Emperor Hux acknowledges his Empress lusts for him. And Rey notices something not even her husband can pinpoint. Damereyux.


**So I've been meaning to write something Damereyux ever since I've thought about it, in this specific scenario. To be honest this is definitely just part of the kink challenge, but I didn't want to mess with the tags so it's its own thing (especially for people who love one ship and not the other; I would love to be fair to them). I'm sorry this took so long, given my job takes up a hell of a lot of my time and energy and I really really really wish I had more time for all the Reyux ideas I have.**

 **I also haven't written a threesome in years so excuse the gratuitous... everything.**

 **The Empress, Draped in Pleasure**

"You can have him, if you want."

She smirked as she felt his lips against her neck, and Rey looked away from their most talented pilot when she realized her gaze lingered a bit longer than intended, again. He had the looks to back up his biting remarks, a smile that could kill. Dark locks that framed his face perfectly. When he bowed to her, to her husband, it was like time stopped, for a moment.

"I want _you_ ," she assured, turning back to catch the Emperor's lips on her own. Armitage provided everything she ever wanted, what she _needed_ —a vast palace, dresses tailored just for her, the galaxy…

Pleasure she'd never tire of, nearly every night. Pleasure that could bring her to her knees, that reminded her just why she fell in love with him. She loved his commanding stature, his slicked back hair, his high cheekbones. His _lips_ , by far her favorite feature, always all over her, worshipping her. Their best pilot had the looks, but no one had what her husband brought to the table. Power. Love. Excitement.

Of course, she _was_ curious about this man. Hux's permission to sleep with him, just once, tempted her enough to think about it. It meant he _trusted_ her. The pilot—Commander Dameron, as memory served—gazed back briefly, shooting her a smile that'd make anyone else swoon. Rey kept her cool, though she imagined that smile against her skin, his rugged hands running up her leg. It'd be different, certainly, but she could tell it wouldn't be _better_.

"You want him," Hux murmured knowingly into her ear. At this point, they both held their eyes on him, and he pretended not to notice through the crowd of their impressive gala, as they looked down at their guests—some with respect, some with disdain. "You want those hands, callused and rough. His lips, grazing your shoulder…" Rey closed her eyes briefly, shivering at the way her own husband described the potential affair. His fingers tightened around her waist. "He'd fuck you well. It won't be nearly as satisfying, but you'd at least _know_ instead of wonder."

That air of confidence Hux held, far more prominent now ever since he declared himself Emperor, only managed to turn her on. Already she could feel her breathing become shallow. Hell, he was _so confident_ she'd go right back to him if she did this—and damn if he wasn't _right_.

She'd heard handmaidens and petty officers whisper about the good-looking pilot from day one, and Rey thought he was a goner. Then he proved his worth, this helluva pilot that quickly moved up ranks within her husband's empire. The more he succeeded, the cockier he got. And the more he succeeded, the more _attractive_ he seemed. Even now, though he really shouldn't have been invited amongst their grandest donors and allies, he wore his clean suit well. She could see the desperate singles and women longing for an adventure from their stiff husbands eye him like a prize. Pursing her lips, she moved her gaze over to Hux.

He was staring, too, with this glaze in his green eyes she'd only ever seen used on her. If she brought it up aloud now, he'd deny it. And it wasn't the first time she noticed her husband so fascinated with this man. It wouldn't be the last, either.

There was a way for both of them to get what they wanted.

"You'll watch, won't you?" she teased, because he wouldn't say no to the offer, when she eventually brought it up. Besides, she _needed_ him there, in case the man ended up being lousy in bed (though with those muscles, she really doubted that). "You'll watch him fuck me, even though it won't be _nearly_ as satisfying?"

She watched his breath catch a moment. She watched his eyes scan him from toe to head, checking to see if this mere pilot could possibly be good enough for his wife. Rey kissed just below his ear, sweetening the deal. "You want me to sate this burgeoning curiosity, and I'll come crawling right back to you." It wasn't a guess. She knew _exactly_ how this would play out. And she couldn't wait to come back to him, hands combing through his fine, red hair. If eyes weren't on the Commander, they were on the all-too-close Emperor and Empress. Not that she cared. Let them see, let them envy, that no one in this galaxy could have such a fine man, such a fine marriage.

"Do it tonight," he decided lowly, and Rey felt him press to her tighter. She could feel him through the sheer dress he just had specially made for her. "I'm sure he'll be so enamored with you he won't even notice me, where you want me."

"Where I _need_ you," she clarified, kissing him again. Her heart pounded at the thought of just what she—what _they_ —were about to do. "I love you, Tage." She had to at least assure him, even with Hux's confidence.

"I know." He smirked against her, thin fingers rubbing her hip, then lower, playing with the slit of her dress, the hilt of her lightsaber. He always reminded her of the danger their titles held, that if this pilot, for whatever reason, crossed either of them, she had permission to take him down. "How long do you think you'll need? An hour or so?"

"Sounds about right," she decided, knowing Hux would need to be in their chambers first, if he was to watch without the pilot knowing. Normally he wouldn't deny her sexual prowess, but this was the first time she was trying to sleep with someone _other_ than her husband.

And, she realized, up until now, she'd never _wanted_ anyone other than Hux. And then she started to doubt herself: could she successfully seduce a man, when she'd only ever been with one her entire life?

Glancing down at her elaborate gown, made, as her husband always stated proudly, "woven with stardust," her lightsaber on her thigh, the giant ring on her finger, the heavy crown atop her head, she could almost laugh. Empress and Enforcer Rey Hux was the most powerful woman in the galaxy. She could have anything— _anyone_ —she wanted just by willing it. And she had the _power_ to will it.

* * *

Seducing a man, she realized, ended up being far simpler than she expected. As soon as Hux excused himself for the party to die down on its own, all she had to do was interrupt the Commander's current conversation with Nabooian nobles, who immediately bowed down to her tall stature, made taller with the impressive heels she wore. And all she had to do was hand him a drink, laugh coyly, incline toward him, compliment his latest flight conquest, and she could already feel the sparks flying between them. He was naturally flirty, immediately taking her hand in his and kissing the ring on her finger, and had she not been so married, so devoted, had she never met Hux… well, it might have been a different story. With each cocked smile he gave, the more she wanted to melt. Both he and Hux had this smooth way of talking, but whereas Hux was direct with his intentions, Rey could not gauge Commander Dameron nearly as well. Was he just being friendly, or was he genuinely interested?

She'd gradually lead them off to a secluded, shadowed corner of the room, just in case someone wanted to watch and get the wrong idea. In the back of her mind, much as she wanted the thrill, the excitement of this man, she remembered the love for her husband, this empire they'd built together. The image of him in the shadows, eventually wanting to join in, even if he didn't realize it yet. Her hand darted up to gently graze down his suited arm, caressing lightly.

"You impress me greatly, Commander," she uttered lowly, hoping she was coming across as genuinely interested in an entanglement.

"Call me Poe, Your Majesty, if you don't mind being frank," he replied, his eyes briefly darting down to her hand, before those dark pools settling back on her. So intense… she could feel her lips parting because she had no idea how to react.

"Poe," she repeated, her hand stopping at his wrist. Her nails slowly grazed the veins on the back of his hand. Her heart pounded louder than the thoughts racing through her mind. She could do this. She was _so close_ … "I'd like to take you to my chambers."

Slowly he bit his lip, and she briefly imagined him biting hers gently in a kiss. Such a brief moment should not have turned her on so greatly. "Your husband…" he uttered, his eyes darting around, as if he was still here. Of course, it was all in vain, given Hux already holed himself in their room, waiting for them to show up.

Briefly Rey wondered if she should tell Poe about Hux, then decided against it. She wanted the genuine surprise on both their faces, when Poe realized her husband had been watching them, and when Rey would eventually invite Hux in on the fun. Hux certainly ran the galaxy with his iron fist, with his dedication and hard work. But once she'd found her way into his heart, she noticed such minute things no one else—not even he—could have realized.

"Don't worry about him," she assured, because he really had nothing to be concerned about. No one in this galaxy doubted that both she and the Emperor could let out their more ruthless nature at any given moment. Maybe he thought she was just playing with her food. Her hand moved up to cup his face, to shift his gaze back on her as his worried eyes looked to see if anyone noticed this interaction. They hadn't. No one had the nerve to say anything against their regime, not at this party.

His skin was a bit drier, had its own texture. Before she thought against it, quickly Rey brushed her lips against his, curious. It was too quick to tell much, only that it sent this strange shock down her body. A _good_ shock. An exciting one. Looking up into those dark eyes, Rey caught her breath, feeling her cheeks flush. Her heart pound. "My chambers," she repeated, almost at a whisper.

This time, Poe nodded, and didn't take his cautious glance around as he took her hand, and let Rey lead him up to her room. Had it not been for the fact that she traversed this palace daily, knew it like the ins and outs of her lightsaber, she might have gotten lost in her hazy mind, clouded with these thoughts of her actually doing this, of conducting such an affair. This rush of exhilaration that she just couldn't explain kept her on her toes more than her Force sensitivity ever could.

Once the door closed it was like the Commander was a different person—almost animalistic. He grabbed her by those strong hands of his, his assured palms settling on her hips as he all but attacked her for a kiss, and there was that shock running through her again. She moaned before she even realized what was going on, her body instinctively pressing up against him. Thicker than Hux, more muscular. More solid. With shaky hands she brushed her fingers through his hair, and tugged his thick locks, knowing he wouldn't chastise her for mussing his hair like her husband did. With Hux, everything seemed calculated in the beginning, with him constantly asking if she felt okay, if what he was doing gave her pleasure. Poe Dameron seized; he knew exactly what he was doing with a confidence it'd taken Hux years to master.

"Your Majesty…" he uttered as he came up for air.

"Rey," she assured breathlessly, leaping into his arms to hook her legs around his waist, and he caught her effortlessly.

"Rey…" Poe repeated, and while it wasn't as intimate as when Hux murmured it, she enjoyed his smooth voice, his rough lips against hers. His tongue demanding entrance, which she gladly opened up to. Out of the corner of her eye, she finally glanced over to see if her husband was watching.

Right there, lurking in the shadows, too hidden for Poe to notice in their vast room, was Hux, his plush lips agape at such a sight. Frozen, unsure what to do or how to react. Whenever Poe dove in for another kiss she would look back at her Emperor, waiting to see if he would _do_ something. Would he just watch? Rey had it under the impression that he would at least _touch_ himself to the sight.

Poe deposited her on the huge bed, lips attacking her neck and jaw as his fingers fumbled with the clasps keeping her dress on. Rey took this moment to toss her lightsaber off the bed, keeping it out of harm's way, then worked on finally stripping him down. At first she fumbled with each button, then remembered—this wasn't Hux. He wouldn't say anything if she, oh, ripped the rest of his shirt off. So she did, pushing it off his tanned shoulders, and she caught the fiery smirk on his lips, his eyes, hungry, dark, and dilated as he dove in for another kiss. Her fingers kept tangling in his hair, holding him to her. The moment he had her dress bunched down past her hips, she kicked it off, knowing just how she wanted this to go. And, electrifying and exciting as it all was, and how this blew every preconceived notion she'd had about this out of the water, that amazed her, that both men played right into the palm of her hand.

Hands still in his hair, she gently nudged his head down her body, giving him clues just where she wanted him to go. And with his lips preoccupied with taking in every inch of her, she could focus her gaze back on Hux, teasing him further. Rey arched into each press of Poe's rough lips against her skin, not as nice and caressing as Hux's, but she could seriously act the part of completely enthralled lover. Not that his tongue encircling her nipple didn't turn her on, and she made her arousal known as her legs spread, as she ached for release, to have _something_ stimulating her.

"Kriff, Poe…" She could feel him moan against her as she kept pushing him down. With callused hands he nearly ripped her undergarments off, and with that, she could spread her legs wider, knowing that this would…

… be rather underwhelming, as eating her out seemed more like a _chore_ than pleasure.

Poe was doing so well, as the animalistic lover, as someone who made her feel so _different_ in his arms, who _felt_ so different compared to what she was used to—licked her like he didn't want to be there. His tongue moved stiffly, simply holding itself out as she did all the work. Barely did he shift, or even say or groan anything, his eyes closed, his shoulders simply keeping her legs up. She moved her hips back, loosening her grip on his hair. She moaned like she loved it, needing him to go lower…

Fuck it. She needed her man.

"Oh, Tage," she sighed, eyes darting back to her husband as he stilled, not expecting it. Even Poe, who was already rather stiff, froze completely. "Won't you join us?"

Both men weren't sure whether to run or stay, given their wide-eyed, open-mouthed expressions. And when Hux didn't immediately saunter over, Rey slowly parted from Poe, reaching over to kiss his forehead. "Stay put," she ordered, and he was certainly smart enough to know to obey.

Making her way to Hux, she slowly pulled him from the shadows, causing Poe to shift to hide his obvious arousal. Not that either could hide it. "What are you doing?" he hissed, cheeks flushing furiously as his eyes darted between her and the man on their bed.

Rey squeezed his hand, stepping closer to her husband. It was okay, to express such a desire for such a man. Hell, he could make a droid drop its pants. "You can have him, if you want," she said, the smirk obvious in her voice as she spun Hux's words back on him.

It took Hux a hot moment, but when he noted the acceptance in her eyes, that this was an opportunity for them to both share, he started to soften up, letting Rey lead him toward Poe. "You devious little minx," he uttered, scrunching his nose.

She kissed him briefly, humming at the familiarity of his lips on hers. Sometimes she just knew him better than he knew himself. "You know you love me."

"I do." It was almost a whisper, a rare moment of vulnerability she so rarely saw in her otherwise ruthless husband. With that, she knew she had the reins of this whole encounter, this whole affair. Her, already stripped down, Poe still in his pants, Hux in his robe. Both men unsure what to think of this slightly awkward beginning.

Rey brushed Poe's hair back, leaning in to kiss him again, to draw him over as Hux tried to make himself comfortable, sitting at the edge of the bed. Even just thinking about what was about to transpire enticed her and turned her on more than the simple thought of conducting this one affair under her husband's watch. But this was the first time both she and Hux had ever thought about anyone else in that way—and decided to _actually_ act on it.

Parting from Poe, she murmured in his ear one simple order: "Worship your Emperor."

Hux had never kissed another man, never really showed interest in one, as far as Rey knew. She sensed the hesitance in her husband, like this would somehow change the core of his very being, so to help ease him into it, as Poe drew in closer, Rey kneeled behind him and started to slip his robe from his shoulders, kissing his neck.

It was strange, to watch someone else kissing her husband, at least at first, and she wouldn't be surprised if this was how Hux felt about seeing her kiss this man, this near-stranger. She felt the shiver rush down his spine, yet he remained stiff, his green eyes wide, his muscles tense. Poe at least tried to ease him into it, a hand cupping his jaw, the other brushing his hip. He just needed to ease up.

When they pulled away for air, Rey uttered in her husband's ear, "Relax. Open up to him, my darling. Let him please you." Her hands started to work on massaging his shoulders, assuring him that no matter what, she was here for him.

They kissed again. This time, Rey watched Hux close his eyes, try to feel rather than see, to experience rather than think. Rey started to ease the knots out of Hux's shoulders, watching him finally respond to the kiss—at first with trepidation, then want. She watched Hux open his mouth to this man, the sight taking her breath away. There was only so much she could really see when it was just the two of them, and to watch Hux kiss made Rey realize that when he wasn't thinking, he was that visceral, primal man she loved so much in bed. She heard a moan from her husband's end, the brief sight of the open kiss, and she held to Hux tighter. Fuck. She needed both of them.

A hand eased down her husband's chest, wandering to his cock, curious. Whatever this man was doing, it was certainly turning him on, whether it be from this kiss, or from watching her with Poe earlier. She chose to think the former, as she stroked him to full hardness slowly. Eventually Hux's hands grew tired of hanging limply at his sides, and Rey watched as, with long, shaky fingers, he curiously explored the expanse of Poe's broad chest, to feel just how different he was. The hard edges, the sculpted abs… juxtaposed by her gentler curves pressed tight against his back. They both moaned when Poe pressed his crotch to Hux's thigh. Poe stroked Hux's cheek with his thumb, before pulling away to gaze properly at them.

"So… how do we go about this?" Poe's dark eyes bore into hers. His stare immediately made her flush. It suddenly occurred to Rey that while she'd thought this all up perfectly up to this point, she hadn't thought up just how they'd all ultimately please each other. And the Empress sure as hell wasn't up for being spit-roasted on them like a used, common whore. She settled up closer to Hux to get more comfortable, effectively sandwiching him in between her and Poe. "Do I…?" He couldn't seem to find the words, but his eyes stayed trained on Rey.

"You don't get to fuck her," Hux answered, his tone possessive. And honestly, Rey knew exactly why—only he could corrupt her like that, a sudden change of heart to the arrangement they'd made at the beginning of the night. She hid her smirk against Hux's shoulder.

Poe smirked as well, tilting his head as he pressed a kiss just below her husband's ear. If he was disappointed, he certainly didn't show it. "Then… do I get to fuck you, Your Majesty?" he whispered.

Hux's eyes grew to the size of stars, realizing that by saying Poe couldn't fuck his wife, it meant… And Rey couldn't consent for him. But with each kiss to his neck she could assure him that this could be good. That every party could get exactly what they needed out of it. She moved her hand from his cock over to his ass, groping lightly. She'd ease his nerves. She'd make this as comfortable for him as she possibly could.

"Yes," he eventually uttered breathlessly. Smirking, Poe sealed it with another kiss, and Rey took the opportunity to briefly part from them, fishing out a bottle of massage oil they kept handy.

She broke their kiss to steal Poe to herself for a moment. She smiled into their kiss, tracing her finger along his sharp jaw. "I thought…" she murmured against his lips, "I told you to worship your Emperor." Her hand started to squeeze, seemingly in thin air, but Poe's breath suddenly caught, and he pulled away from the kiss. Rey had no intent to really hurt him. Playing with him, however, watching him squirm a bit… oh, she loved it.

Rey didn't release Poe from her hold until she settled back behind Hux, and immediately Poe obeyed, his enthusiasm building as he all but attacked her husband, kissing him briefly before starting to work his lips quickly down his body. Hux, breath shallow, reached back and grabbed her thigh, a bit harsher than usual, given he wasn't used to such different lips across his chest, such rough hands gripping his hip. She assured him with gentle kisses to his neck, assuring words lowly in his ear.

She began to coat her fingers liberally with the oil, just as Poe's lips descended to the base of her husband's cock, kissing up the shaft. She watched Hux's hand move up to his lips to muffle whatever pleasant sound might emit, as of course he never liked hearing that lack of control he exerted. And here he was giving himself over to both his wife and this pilot. Rey could allow it for now, hoping that he would finally, _finally_ , let go one of these days. In the throes of pleasure, rarely did she ever dwell on what she _sounded_ like.

"Relax for me, my darling," she urged again, gently biting just below his ear. She felt him stiffen as she dared to breach the one place they hadn't just yet, but of course Hux only trusted her enough to do such a thing. It probably wasn't _exactly_ what she imagined his fingers inside her must feel, as… damn, was he ever tight, but she understood the gist, cautiously watching her nails. The lubrication certainly helped ease him into it, and Rey could feel him loosen up a bit once he got used to the feeling, once Poe started to take him in his mouth.

She kissed Hux to distract him from the second finger entering, felt his lips tremble, felt herself swallowing one of his moans. She heard a slight gagging from Poe's end, looked down to see if he was doing all right. But he came up for a breath, then continued to work on pleasuring her husband, to the point where Hux slowly eased a hand in his dark locks, assuring him. She tried to be as gentle as she could, finally getting a glimpse of Poe as he finally eased himself out of his trousers. Her fingers probed a bit deeper, stretching him out for this man.

One spot she brushed caused Hux to bite down on his free hand, his eyes shutting tightly. "Fuck…" he uttered, shaking a bit, like that control was slipping faster than he ever thought possible. He'd been so overcome with the sensation that he didn't even seem to notice the third finger easing in. She equated it, she supposed, to when he touched that right spot within her, and tried not to abuse such a pleasure, not wanting him to finish early.

Rey hugged Hux to herself with her free hand, splaying it over his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat. Hearing and watching his change, to see him become more open to such a different experience, could only be described as beautiful. This trust he put in her showed her just how much he loved her, more than any word could express. She could touch the scars on his back without him flinching, could let herself inside him because he wanted her to. And this man, who only enhanced that pleasure, brought this out in the both of them.

When Poe's hand made it into the mix, stroking him as his lips descended on the shaft, Hux finally eased him up off his cock, brushing his thumb against his lip. Rey took it as a means to slow down, gently ease her fingers from him. He shuddered a sigh, as if he could finally catch his breath, if just for a moment.

Taking that cue, Rey pressed a kiss to Hux's neck and finally separated from him, sprawling out on the bed. She adjusted the silk pillows to make herself comfortable, smirking as she spread out, beckoning both lovers to her.

Her husband, of course, approached first, mesmerized as he positioned herself in between her legs, their normal routine. She watched his lips part when Poe's very solid body pressed against him, lips brushing his shoulder, up his neck, eventually capturing his lips. Sighing, Rey watched a moment, watched Poe's hands squeezing Hux's thinner hips, watched her husband's expression change from apprehension to unbridled lust for this man. She broke their kiss, only to hand Poe the bottle of oil with a knowing smirk, then pulled Hux to her, opening herself up to him, as she always did.

He entered her with a relieved sigh, embracing the familiarity or being surrounded by her. Of Rey taking him in, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Within moments he moved, taking his time with a pace that immediately drove her mad. Out of the corner of her eye, in between heated kisses and breathy moans, she watched Poe coat his cock liberally (perhaps a bit excessively) with the oil. When his hand grazed Hux's hip, then started to work its way up, Rey reached out to grab it. "Not the scars," she warned, hoping she could convey a stern expression, though Kriff, Hux knew exactly where and how to please her. But Hux closed himself off to her the first time she'd made the mistake; she wasn't letting it happen here.

He nodded, nearly silent as he lined himself up to her husband. Rey took the opportunity to take Hux's face in her hands, kiss him fiercely, over and over as she braced him. "Look at me, Tage," she murmured, hoping this would help him relax. He was always so closed off to the Force, wouldn't let her in the way she needed him to in this moment. His breath caught. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks. "Breathe, my love. Let him in, like you did for me."

Hux hated hurting her in any capacity, she knew, but he buried her head in her neck and bit down, muffling a groan against her skin. Rey gasped, but not out of pain. She felt Hux twitch within her, his hold on her tightening. Looking up at Poe, she watched his lips part, very slowly breaching him as his dark pupils dilated further. When Hux finally let up, breathing through the bit of pain, Poe moved.

Despite not being quite connected with him, Rey could feel the energy in each thrust, through her husband, could tell that, despite his hesitance at first, Hux finally started to really enjoy this, to love her, but to want this other man in ways she couldn't provide. Once Hux relaxed, the three of them started to move in such a way Rey hadn't thought possible—quickly knowing each other like experienced lovers rather than this being a first tryst. Once Poe set the pace, Rey responded in kind, sandwiching Hux effectively between the both of them, putting his needs, his pleasure first.

He ran the galaxy, after all.

Despite the fact that she could, before, easily tell the difference between kissing her husband and kissing this man, with all this pleasure surrounding her, Rey couldn't tell when she kissed Hux, when she kissed Poe, when they kissed each other. Hux twitched within her again, and Rey knew she was kissing him when he muffled a particularly loud groan against her lips.

"Fuck." His bright hair started to fall in his face, and Rey made no effort to brush it back. " _There_ ," he growled at Poe, and she smirked at the realization that he'd hit _that_ spot.

The pace picked up. Rey sighed, reaching a hand up to run through Poe's dark locks, encouraging him on; she could _feel_ him—it was almost _too_ good. How could such pleasure transcend what she had known, what she already loved? Eyes wide, Rey moaned for both her lovers, wondering just _how_ there could be more. She shifted her hips when Hux hit that perfect spot, elevated her further.

Despite how close she was, the bewildered pleasure gracing Hux's face indicated he must have been feeling something she couldn't even comprehend. She watched his hand dart back to grab Poe's ass carelessly, holding him close so they wouldn't part, with Poe murmuring something Rey couldn't catch in his ear. This uninhibited Hux, a man who so rarely opened up to anyone, finally let those walls down. And in watching him, she'd never been more turned on in her life.

Rey reached over to grab Poe's hand, leading it in between her legs, just above where she and her husband met. Getting the point, he took no time to rub her clit, helping to bring her to that peak. But it was Hux who finally stilled, who came first, so overwhelmed with an overload of pleasure, and she was mere seconds after, arching right into him. He twitched as he filled her, and the particularly loud groan Poe gave only indicated he was spent, too.

Panting, Rey focused on the constellations painted on their ceiling, the ornate golden patterns curling at each edge, each corner. The familiarity of Hux collapsing against her immediately brought her hands to his hair, soothing him as he came down from such a high. Poe rolled off to her side, watching, waiting.

Eventually Rey looked over at Poe, the welcomed interloper, their prized pilot. She'd been right—all she wanted now was her husband, now that she had robbed this affair of its mystery, of its intrigue. She wanted the familiarity.

The _power_ only Hux could offer.

With a sickly-sweet smile, she reached over and stroked Poe's cheek, brushed his hair from his forehead. "Leave us," she ordered, pulling her hand back.

Despite just what had transpired, despite how tired he must have been, Poe immediately started to obey, his satisfied smirk leaving his face once he pulled his pants on. Hux said nothing, but Rey could feel his smile against her breast, his hands squeezing her a bit tighter.

Yet she still didn't feel like she'd left it on a good note. As Poe gathered himself and made his way to the door, she beckoned his attention again. "And Commander?"

Poe turned to her, and Rey held her hand out lightly. He tugged on his collar, uncomfortable by the slight squeeze on his windpipe. "Your Majesty," he eked out, eyes wide.

Rey tightened her grip by a hair. "Keep your mouth shut," she warned. "I'd hate to lose you in battle."

She felt him try to swallow before she released her hold. Poe darted out of the room so quickly he couldn't hear Hux's smirk turn into a slight chuckle.

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this (not so short) oneshot! For now my posting schedule will be one chapter of _Lights On_ followed by another kink challenge, back and forth. I appreciate every single lovely comment I get about people who have never considered this ship, and I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. **


End file.
